


Wildflowers

by howelllesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: punk!phil asks pastel!dan to the university’s winter ball. Cue choice words, near-misses in the library, and Dan dragging Phil to a florist.





	

“Daniel James Howell… will you go to the winter ball with me?”

Dan turned to look at his boyfriend with an unamused eyebrow quirk.

“Philip Michael Lester… if you use my full name again, I will cut your throat while you sleep.”

“Is that a yes?”

“What do you think? You spoon.”

Phil grinned and leaned over to kiss Dan, letting his tongue just ghost along Dan’s bottom lip. Dan let out an involuntary groan, and Phil pulled away as someone pointedly cleared their throat behind them, smirking to himself.

“I hate you,” Dan whispered, going back to the book he was rifling through.

“Come round to mine tonight? Everyone’s going out.”

“Um, I’m trying to study here? God, Phil, this is a library,” Dan commented, not looking up from his book, going to the liberty of scribbling down a page number just to irritate Phil.

Phil let his hand wander below the desk they were sharing, trailing his fingers up Dan’s legs and brushing his inner thigh. Dan squeaked and dropped his pencil, and Phil coughed out a laugh, turning to his own book.

“God, Dan, this is a library,” said Phil lightly, ignoring all of the glares they were getting, too amused by Dan’s blush. “Try not to be so noisy.”

The two of them studying together never really worked out, but they kept at it, figuring that at some point, they’d have to get some work done. It had been two and a half years though, and every time they shared a library session, it was rare for them to get through a quarter of their individual reading lists, and every time they studied alone, they were each done within a few hours.

It was never as much fun though.

“I have a lecture to get to,” Dan said, packing his books away and snapping his laptop closed, tucking it under his arm. “I’ll leave you in peace.”

Phil rolled his eyes at his book, a smile playing on his face, and eventually he gave in, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Want me to walk you out?” he asked sweetly.

“Why thank you,” Dan beamed, just as sickly, and they had a fight to see who could squeeze each other’s hand the hardest as they left the silent section and headed for the staircase no one ever frequented given that it was at the very back of the library. Unhelpful for access; very helpful for stolen kisses.

“You’re such a little shit, you can’t ask me something like that while I’m reading an annotated Shakespeare,” Dan groaned, halfheartedly pinning Phil against the wall with an arm across his chest as soon as they were out of sight.

“Not my fault you look particularly good today,” Phil pouted, twisting a longer piece of Dan’s fringe around his finger and tucking it behind his ear, admiring the copper-coloured studs that were much more interesting than the plain silver bits of metal that covered his own body.

“Phil, I have a lecture to go to,” Dan half-protested, closing his eyes at Phil’s touch. Reluctantly he wrapped his hand around Phil’s wrist and pushed it back to his side, allowing himself to trail one finger up the falling stars tattooed along Phil’s forearm. “But I’ll be round later.”

“Third years, such nerds.”

“You are literally one year older than me,” Dan hissed, flicking Phil next to his eyebrow because he knew he hated how close he got to the piercings there, smiling smugly as he flinched.

“You never answered me earlier,” Phil said, returning the favour and catching Dan’s wrists, pushing Dan up against the wall this time.

God he’d fantasised about pinning Dan up against the library’s bookshelves too many times, but the empty stairwell would do just as nicely. Not that he’d ever do such a thing, because Dan’s cheeks went pink enough to match his laces every time Phil so much as kissed him in public, and despite the threatening vibe Phil inevitably gave off with his entirely black wardrobe choices and the artwork that was slowly filling up his body, he wasn’t so confident himself. He was sure enough to hold Dan’s arms captive though, and let his lips hover dangerously close to Dan’s neck.

“Of course I’m going to the fucking formal with you,” Dan groaned, struggling against his hands, and rearranging the little white collar that poked out of his jumper when Phil freed him with a grin. “I hate you.”

“So I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll probably be round about seven.”

“Love you,” Phil said, sending him on his way with a wink, which Dan replied to with an obscene hand gesture, caught by the university librarian who was making his way up the stairs. Phil nearly collapsed with silent laughter as the man glared at Dan, melting back into the bookshelves before he could be seen and reluctantly making his way back to his desk.

—

“Daniel James Howell, this is the most indulgent thing you’ve ever done.”

“Philip Michael Lester, what have we discussed about using my full name?”

“Like that’s what’s on your mind when we’re in bed together.”

“Phil, we’re in a flower shop,” Dan hissed, giving him a playful swipe, ever-present red spots on his cheeks.

“No one’s listening,” Phil giggled, slinging an arm round his shoulder. “Come on then, flower boy. What are you looking for?”

“Small flowers, obviously, and ones that’ll match our outfits.”

“Dan, we’re both wearing black suits. Everything goes with black.”

“I’m just saying.”

It was three in the afternoon on a Saturday, and for once the two of them weren’t lying in Dan’s room watching a film on his laptop. Truly a momentous day.

Instead they were at Dan’s favourite flower shop, because he wanted something new for the ball, and any old flower crown just wouldn’t do. He had plenty of colours stashed away in his wardrobe; he wanted something a little different, and real flowers, well, they’d be perfect.

“What looks smallest?” Dan asked thoughtfully, pondering the displays in front of them. There were roses, a whole ton of them, and while they were Dan’s favourite flower, he couldn’t help thinking he’d look a bit of an idiot with those balanced on his head.

“How about those?” Phil suggested, pointing over to a tiny basket of wildflowers, hidden behind some orchids. As he pointed, his sleeve inched up his arm, revealing the tattoo that wrapped around his other wrist, and Dan’s eyes lit up.

“Perfect,” Dan grinned, pulling him along and pausing in front of the display, rolling Phil’s sleeve right up to reveal the complete vine that looped round his arm, dotted with colourful flowers.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Concentrating,” Dan shushed him, starting to trace Phil’s tattoo and picking out coloured flowers to match.

“This is the lamest thing you’ve ever done, Dan,” Phil snorted, as he twigged what Dan was doing.

“I will literally chop your hand off and keep it for reference then throw you out, please stand quietly and hold my flowers.”

“You’re so ruthless sometimes,” Phil grumbled, holding a hand out for the bunches. “Do you even know how to make your own flower crown?”

“I’m sure I’ll find a tutorial somewhere,” Dan said breezily, glancing out the window at where it was starting to rain and frowning. “It had better not rain on Wednesday, I’ll be fucked off if I straighten my hair and it goes curly before we even get inside.”

“You know I love your curly hair,” Phil protested, smiling fondly at Dan when his back was turned.

“You know I hate it,” Dan responded absentmindedly, choosing the rest of his flowers and taking the others from Phil. “Give me two seconds while I pay.”

Dan wandered over to the till, bunching his hands up inside his jumper sleeves nervously. Phil shook his head at his boyfriend; for all his show, Dan was shit at talking to other people, and it’d be amusing if Phil didn’t feel so mean laughing at him. He twisted his wrist as Dan finished up paying, staring at it and wondering what else to add. He already had several pieces of ink for Dan, but he thought he might like another.

With a false grin at the florist and a real grin at his collection of wildflowers, Dan appeared in front of Phil.

“And I’m done.”

“Finally,” Phil huffed.

“Oh shut up,” Dan said, stepping out of the shop and bracing himself against the weather, ready to begin the walk home.

“Wait, I bought you something,” Phil said, stopping Dan in his tracks and spinning him round.

“Really?” Dan asked, surprised, and a little frustrated at the pause because it was really starting to rain, and he was cold.

“Nope,” Phil laughed, tongue poking out between his teeth in the way he knew Dan couldn’t resist. “But I nearly bought you a red rose, before remembering shots are a quid each on Mondays at The Bell, so it’s the thought that counts right?”

“You’re an idiot, Lester,” Dan laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

Nothing like films, where kisses in the rain are romantic. It was cold, and wet, and their eyes were scrunched tight against the raindrops, until they gave up, Phil hauling Dan into a piggyback and sprinting down the main road with him, making Dan squeal with laughter. The black of Phil’s leather jacket ran into the mint of Dan’s oversized jumper, rain pouring off them both, because neither owned an umbrella and they had no change for the bus.

“Love you,” Dan yelled across the rain, pressing a kiss to Phil’s cheek as he hopped off his back on to his feet again, and then they ran hand in hand the rest of the way home, collapsing on to Dan’s bed in a fit of giggles not so long after.

Phil’s eyeliner was smudged and Dan’s white pumps had puddles in their heels, and they each had a fistful of flowers.

—

“Daniel James Howell-”

“Philip Michael Lester, we are so fucking close to breaking up.”

“I was going to inform you that you look perfect tonight, but evidently that’s now unnecessary.”

“I wouldn’t say unnecessary,” Dan teased.

“You look perfect tonight, did you know that?”

“Didn’t see it coming,” Dan shrugged, and Phil laughed, squeezing his hand.

They were standing outside, a safe distance from the smokers and the students who had already had too much to drink. Being in the main venue with terrible music and too many hot and sticky bodies didn’t appeal to either of them, and besides, Dan had spent far too long on how he looked tonight to have it ruined. He touched the flowers in his hair again, checking they were still there, and Phil rolled his eyes.

“You know I promised to inform you if you somehow lost the petals you’ve hairsprayed in for the rest of time,” he teased, patting his pocket where a little spray of the same flowers poked out. “Besides, imagine if we didn’t match.”

Dan playfully punched his arm, then wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, pressing close to him and giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

“Formals are always so shit, aren’t they?”

“Highly underwhelming.”

“Still glad you asked me.”

“Well I mean you were my second choice,” Phil smirked, and Dan flicked his eyebrow again.

“Fuck off.”

“Love you,” Phil grinned, leaning in to give him a proper kiss, injecting just the tiniest hint of romance into the cheesy mess behind them, with the dry chicken served for dinner and the too bright lights of the dancefloor and the thumping music celebrating the end of another semester of late nights and essay meltdowns.

They stayed outside for the remainder of the night, catching the first bus home and heading straight to Phil’s place. The flower crown was soon abandoned, its requirements fulfilled, but with the last of his coherent thoughts, Phil informed Dan he had to do that again sometime, because he looked too perfect with real flowers threaded through his hair. And then Dan was running his hands over the ink on Phil’s bare chest, and the wildflowers were forgotten again.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by wisperwynd. Doodled for (beautifully) by pinofs: http://pinofs.tumblr.com/post/138622326535


End file.
